1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structures for the damming of water courses, the bufferring of water, and the control of water flow and the like and is particularly concerned with the provisions of relatively low-cost, readily constructed, temporary damming structures.
2. Background Information
The need for easily installed dam structures and particularly for structures that are relatively inexpensive, reusable, and easily installed, even by untrained persons has long been recognized. Such structures are useful, for example, for temporary damming operations, such as may be used in farming operations and for protection against water damage that may occur from floods.
It has been recognized in the past that fluid filled, flexible dams can be used for retention of water and control of water flow. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,474, 3,355,851, 3,834,167, 4,279,540, 4,299,415, and 4,314,774, for example, each show such a dam.
The above-identified patents all use an inflatable envelope that is filled with water or air and that is some way physically anchored to a water channel so that the fluid filled bag will serve as a barrier to water flow. These structures may be entirely suitable for some uses, but they are restricted in requiring anchoring structures. That is, they can only be used in locations suitable for the anchoring means and they require a significant site preparation and may even require concrete bottom and side walls in order to provide for support of the barrier.
The present invention is concerned with providing a low cost, easily constructed and placed barrier that may be used without significant site preparation and that can be used as a dam, a confinement wall, a breakwater or reef, or for many other purposes and that will, when positioned, accommodate to the particular site.
It has been found that if a single, elongate, water filled flexible bag is placed transversely to water flow as a water barricade or buffer the pressure of the continuing water against the side wall of the bag will cause the bag to roll. Consequently, such a structure is not suitable, by itself as a water barricade.